


Who Says I’m Scared?

by cocopuff_wowvoltron



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Ghost Hunter AU, Here’s my contribution to this, I don’t know where I’m going with this, Modern AU, Paranormal Investigators, Some Mature Language, Spooky, Supernatural Encounter, Swearing, i mean seriously, nobody reads tags so, these guys are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/cocopuff_wowvoltron
Summary: Spooky shit.NOTICE!!!!! I was going to make this a longer fic, but the first chapter ended up being really shitty SO IM REDOING IT! This is just kind of a dumb one shot I did cuz I saw some art for it, but I’m doing a more Supernatural-ly type fic with more folklore (and maybe death I dunno) so if that’s your jam have fun I’ll be doing that soon. If not. Then just read this I had fun writing it.





	Who Says I’m Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> As if our fandom doesn’t already have enough of these. Anyway I saw some art for this AU and I HAD to write a fic for it.

They were going to need coffee, and so so much of it. There was a whiteboard on the wall, a map of Arizona state next to it, and a round table in the middle of the room. The door slammed open and the group filed into the room. 

8:22 P.M.

“Alright guys! Let’s work out a plan!” Shiro, who was the unofficial official leader of the team called out. “We’re heading to the Winch Murder House, where a family and two slaves were brutally killed in the early eighteen hundreds.” It was nearly 8:30 and they had to leave by 9 to be there for 10 to set up for midnight. Yes, it’s a lot and it’s confusing, but it’s what they do. They were what you’d call “experienced.” But they were still scared shitless more than half the time. Lance sipped at his coffee. 

“Well we know that the house has three floors. Basement, middle level, and upper level, right?” Lance said pointing to the whiteboard. There was a diagram of the house drawn on it from a few days ago. “We should split up like we normally do. Have three of us on each level.” Everyone nodded. 

“Hunk, you should be with Pidge,” Shiro said. Lance shook his head. 

“Wait, what!? No n-n-n-n-no. Nope. I’m with Hunk. Always,” Lance said annoyed. 

“Yeah, but you can’t get anything done with him,” Shiro said. “You joke around the whole time. You’ll be with Keith this time.” 

“Keith!?” Lance yelled. “All we do is fight!” Keith just rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, well you’re going to need to figure it out tonight. We need footage.” Lance huffed, but obliged. Shiro smiled. 

“Pidge. Did you charge all of the equipment?” Shiro asked. 

“Yes! I did! And I made some modifications to the cameras so that they focus better on spirits,” Pidge said. She turned and fist bumped Hunk. 

“That’s my girl!” Shiro said. “This is why I put you with Hunk, Pidge,” Shiro said, looking at Lance who rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I’ll be with Allura like usual,” Shiro finished. 

“Where are we going to set up base?” Allura asked. 

“Well that depends. Are we going to do do watch at the base, or just have a base to meet at?” Keith said. 

“I think we should just have a meeting spot and a place to put our equipment. There’s really no point in having watch,” Hunk answered. 

“Then the living room,” Keith answered. “Shit! Guys it’s quarter to nine! We gotta pack up and get outta here.” And with that everyone was scrambling to get their bags and get out the door to their van. Once Hunk finished putting all of the equipment in the van he climbed into the back and they were driving off. 

It was an hour long drive and it was filled with talks of nervousness, excitement, bickering, and having to turn around after five minutes because Lance forgot his walkie-talkie. 

 

10:06 P.M.  
The van pulled into the old driveway, and Shiro was nervous they might pop a tire because of how rough it was. It took them forever to get permission from the city to shoot in the house, and they were finally there. There was a chicken wire fence around the property that Lance had needed to climb out of the van to unlock. 

“Guys it’s real creepy. Like really. Someone else is going to unlock the gate next time,” Lance said climbing back into the van. The team looked at the house. It was in good shape for its age. Sturdy. But it had vines growing all over the side, completely enveloping at least two windows. And the white paint was either faded, or completely gone in almost all spots on the house. 

 

10:36 P.M.  
Hunk held one of the cameras and he followed Pidge around as she set up the base with Shiro. 

“So, Pidge. What do you think about tonight?” Hunk asked from behind the camera. Pidge looked at Hunk, then to the camera. 

“You know, I’m not sure. I’m kinda scared, but we’ve been doing this for a while,” She said shifting her glasses. Hunk brought the camera over to Shiro, still recording. 

“What about you Shiro?” Hunk asked. 

“I’m confident. I have a lot of faith in this house. I think we’ll get some good footage tonight,” Shiro said plugging some wires in. He looked at the camera. “I’m actually really excited. There’s been so many rumors about this place, and they’ve all been pretty consistent with each other so we’ll see how this goes,” Shiro finished. Suddenly there was a yell, and then Hunk screamed and jerked the camera. 

“Lance!” Hunk yelled. He pointed the camera at Lance. “Don’t do that! You know I get jittery on hunts,” Hunk complained. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Lance said laughing. He finger-gunned at the camera. Hunk turned the camera off. Allura and Keith carried the last of the equipment inside and set it down.

11:01 P.M.  
By the time everything is set up, it’s already 11 o’clock. They look around. Now that it’s time to split up there’s a pit in everyone’s stomach. They circle around like a sports team preparing for a game. 

“Are we ready Team Voltron!?” Lance called. 

“Hell Yeah we are!” Everyone answered in reply. 

“Well then let’s go hunt some fuckin’ ghosts!” They high fived each other and headed in their own directions. Lance and Keith headed for the basement door. Lance looked around warily. 

“It’s okay to be scared, Lance,” Keith said. Despite popular belief, Keith didn’t hate Lance, and Lance didn’t hate Keith. They were friends. Good friends at that, but they did butt heads often. 

“Who said I was scared?” Lance asked, almost offended that he was accused of being scared. 

“Allura,” Keith answered nonchalantly, voice chill. 

“Well,” Lance started. “She’s right. I’m fucking terrified,” Lance said trying to joke around the knot in his chest. Keith smiled.

“Ditto,” they heard Hunk day from the other room. Lance laughed. His friends were there. This was what they did. It was gonna be great. 

 

11:48 P.M.  
Lance sat in front of the camera fixing it so that it’d sit up. Keith stood behind him. 

“Okay, so it’s ten minutes to midnight,” Lance began, “and Keith and I are in the basement.” Keith looked around. 

“Okay so I’m gonna start with the EMF detector,” Keith said pulling a black box out of his pocket. Almost immediately it lit up and starting ringing. “Well. That’s something.” 

“Hey there demons. It’s me. Ya boy,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“You do that every time. Can we have one investigation where you don’t bring memes into it?” Keith complained. 

“Nope. Memes are necessary.” Keith sighed. 

 

11:52 P.M.  
Hunk and Pidge were walking around the upper floor with their night vision camera. They stepped lightly and opened a door to what seemed like a bathroom. They walked in and Hunk screamed. 

“Hunk! Did you see something!?” Pidge yelled whipping her head around to see Hunk breathing heavily and putting the camera back on his shoulder. He smiled at her sheepishly and quietly pointed to the dirty mirror on the wall. 

“Yeah. Me,” Hunk said. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Hunk. I know investigations make you jumpy. Just be careful you don’t drop the camera,” Pidge said. 

“Pigeon. Come in Pigeon,” Pidge heard from the wallow talkie in her belt. She huffed. 

“What do you need, Lance?” She asked. 

“That’s Eagle One to you, Pigeon,” Lance said, and Pidge heard Keith groaning in the background. “Anyway. Did you guys find something? We heard Hunk.” 

“Well. We found a grimy old mirror, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Pidge said. 

“Hunk scared himself again?” Lance asked laughig lightly. 

“Yeah. He’s good now though. We’ll see you guys in a little bit. Over and out,” Pidge said. 

 

12:06 A.M.  
Shiro and Allura had walked into two out of the four bedrooms and looked around. There were a lot of torn sheets and stained mattresses. There were some old, moth eaten clothes in the wardrobe in the guest room. Allura shone her flashlight around what seemed to be a children’s room. She shrieked quietly when the light caught the face of an old porcelain doll. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered. She touched the side of the doll’s face. It had been played with. Often. By a child. She felt her heart clench slightly. Knowing that a child had been brutally murdered here. It hurt her soul a little. “Hey, Shiro. We should do an audio recording to see if we can capture any voices,” She said. Shiro faced her, his dim flashlight reflecting off of her white-blonde hair. 

“Yeah. Will do,” Shiro said pulling the recorder out of his backpack. He turned it on and a loud, pulsing static sound filled the room. The energy from the recorder was supposed to help spirits channel their own energy into sounds. They decided to sit on the floor of the room and wait. 

 

1:36 A.M.  
It had been about an hour and half since Lance and Keith had started recording. And they were arguing. 

“I’m just saying that we should try and talk to them. Find out what happened,” Lance said. 

“Do you have any idea how dumb that is!?” Keith asked. “That’s extremely insensitive! You don’t ask ghosts how they died! If they wanna tell they will!” 

“They probably need someone to talk to, Keith! They’ve been dead for hundreds of years!” Keith groaned. 

“That’s not-“ Lance cut Keith off. 

“Keith, shut up,” Lance said, voice getting serious. 

“Lance, what the hell!? You can’t jus-“ Keith tried, getting angry. 

“No, Keith. I’m serious! Listen!” Keith quieted down with Lance. The was a noice almost like breathing, that didn’t come from either Lance or Keith because Hey were both holding their breath. Lance dug in his backpack for the EVP to see if they could pic up any voices or energies.

1:45 A.M.  
“Hunk, Pidge! Get down here! Shiro and Allura you guys too!” Lance whisper-screamed into his talkie. There was a solid minute of thudding footsteps and then everyone was standing in the center of the living room. 

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked. 

“Listen to this recording we got on the EVP,” Keith said pressing play. Lance’s voice came first. 

“Is there anyone here? Is there a presence here?” His voice came from the recording. Then there was a muffled and distorted voice saying what sounding like, “We are here.” The group looked at each other. 

“Who’s ‘we’?” Pidge asked. 

“We don’t know. Lance and I were thinking that it might possibly the slaves of the house,” Keith said. 

“That’s very plausible,” Allura started softly. “Masters often kept their slaves in a lower level or outside.” Then, just as Allura finished, Hunk’s camera freaked out. 

“Guys, my camera just went haywire. It’s almost dead now,” he said, a bit of nervousness in his voice. A door opened. 

“Guys...” Pidge said. 

“Let’s turn the EVP back on and see if we can get more talking,” Keith said. He turned it on and yelled “Are you still here?” A distorted voice replied with “be careful.” They looked at each other cautiously. A white mist hovered in the black emptiness of the other side of the basement. Then, the basement door slammed. The white blur dissipated, and another energy entered the room. An angry, aggressive energy. Another voice in the EVP came saying something that couldn’t be deciphered. It was so angry and aggressive it couldn’t be made out. A rush of cold air moved past the group. 

“What the hell-!?” Lance yelled. Slamming came. Doors slamming. Banging against walls, windows shaking. They gave each other panicked looks. One of the spirits was aggressive. “We need to leave, guys!” Lanc yelled. Everyone agreed and they sprinted up the stairs. They quickly gathered their equipment and ran out to the van. Luckily the commotion had remained in the basement, but there were probably more spirits in the house. They all clambored into the van and none of them realized they’d been holding their breath until they made it down the road. 

“Well. That was... something,” Shiro said.


End file.
